Realization
by Stories foreva
Summary: After talking to Hook aboard the Jolly Roger, Emma realizes that Graham's death may not have been an accident. A confrontation with our favorite evil Queen will occur, will Emma do something she will regret? NOTE:WRITTEN BEFORE SEASON 3 AIRED!


The darkness of the night hit her, the only light coming from the almost full circle of the moon and the billions of stars that lit the sky alongside it. Emma let out a long breath, but it didn't do much to the restless feeling that had settled in her chest. She should be sleeping, she knew very well that she had only trying days coming, but even when she had sank into the firm bed and her head had found the pillow, her mind had refused to fall asleep. Images of Henry and Neal often flashed through her thoughts, sometimes accompanied by David and Mary Margaret, and lately, Killian Jones, otherwise known as the famous Captain Hook.  
Emma couldn't help but snort softly at that. The irony of her life now, being the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, having already had a son with the son of the Dark One, Rumplestilskin, and now she was starting to develop very strong feeling for a pirate that she had always thought to be a very weird looking man with a hat that had an extremely long feathery thing on top. Unfortunately, as Hook himself had told her, there was only a very slim slice of truth in those modern day fairy tales, and her Captain Hook could not be considered weird looking nor could she place him firmly on the side as a villain. He didn't have the hat either, if you were wondering.  
Emma leaned over the railing and watched as the currents slowly moved the boat forwards, not enough to end up anywhere completely different, but enough to feel in her heels as the Jolly Roger rocked softly from side to side.  
"I would be careful if I were you, lass. These are dangerous waters."  
Speaking of the devil. Hook wore his usual leather jacket and black pants, his boots scraping across the wooden floor as he joined her by the rail. He rested his good hand on the rail, hiding his hook from view as he seemed to be doing now days. Emma wondered if he was avoiding an awkward conversation on how he had managed to get the item back, or if he didn't want her to question about it.  
"I can handle myself, Hook." Emma turned her gaze back to the water, surprised by how calm it looked in comparison to Hook's words. It definitely was deceiving.  
Emma caught a glimpse of his white teeth as he smiled, and then he chuckled softly. "I have no doubt that you can handle yourself, in most things anyway."  
Emma had a suspicion there was double meaning to his words, but she didn't bother to reply.  
Hook continued. "But Neverland isn't like and land you've ever been before. Even the Enchanted Forest will seem like completely safe in comparison. It might be better if you allow someone to help you, for once in your life."  
"Almost all of my problems in the Enchanted Forest had to do with an arrogant, annoying pirate with the moniker of Hook." Emma retorted, and Hook grimaced before taking another step closer, allowing his arm to 'accidentally' brush against hers.  
"I'd say you handled yourself fairly well against said pirate, but that isn't a very good comparison to Neverland. Neverland.." Hook saw something freeze in Emma's eyes as she thought about Henry in the place that Hook obviously detested, and he sighed. "I don't want to lie to you, lass, but Neverland isn't a good place."  
The silence became deafening between the two, until Emma shifted her weight to one foot and turned to look at him. His eyes didn't leave her, and he arched his eyebrow, waiting for whatever information she planned to pry out of him.  
"Why did you want to get revenge on Mr. Gold? What did he do to you that was so terrible?" Emma met his blue eyes, and it was Hook that broke eye contact, sighing as he looked at the water. Pain crossed his gaze but he began to speak, his voice very low and quiet. "I met her in a tavern. She was beautiful, but I had seen many beautiful women and didn't expect anything particularly out of the ordinary. It was odd, however, that she frequently was there and I learned that she was a regular. She loved to listen all of the stories I could tell, about adventures and faraway lands, and she told me of how she was unhappy with her husband."

Emma held up her hand, stopping him momentarily. "Married woman are usually off limits, Hook, why bother going after her?"

Hook's eyes flashed, but then he let out a long sigh and his hand gripped the rail. "She came to me, and by the time I knew she was married I was enamored with her. Besides, she wasn't happy at her house. But lass, this is my story and it isn't easy to tell.."

Emma nodded and she put her finger in front of her lips, nodding at him to go on.

"He came into the tavern and he wanted her to go home with him. She refused, at first, but then Baelfire came in and she conceded to go home with him. The next day she begged for us to bring her along, saying she wanted to have such adventures and I…" Hook paused, his voice becoming slightly shaky. "Let her come. He came to the Jolly Roger and I told him if he won a duel against me, that he could take her back with him. He cowardly backed out and left. "

Emma saw his eyes harden and she turned her gaze back to the water, watching as the water gently nudged the boat further. Hook went on. "We went back to the tavern, years later, my men and I. He was there, disguised as a begger. She had missed Baelfire and had wanted to return to take him with her. He was more powerful now, and with his power, came arrogance and confidence. He demanded Milah back, challenging me to a duel. He had almost killed me when Milah appeared."  
"She told him that she would exchange the magic bean for her and my life, and he accepted. He agreed to meet us on the Jolly Roger the next morning."

Hook finally looked at Emma, revealing the pain that had sunk into his eyes. "She tossed the bean to me, and then he stole her heart out. " He moved to a spot on the boat,and Emma had a good idea what happened next. "I caught her in my arms and that is where she died, when he crushed her heart. Right here." He tapped the spot with his foot. "And three hundred years later, this is where we are."

Emma didn't hear the last part, as she had blanked out to her own similar occurance.

_Emma slowly pressed her lips to the Sheriff's, but emotion left his eyes and his shoulders hunched, and his body slammed against the desk before becoming sprawled on the floor. His eyes fell shut as Emma fell to her knees beside him, flipping the Graham over and beginning to apply CPR, but he didn't respond. Tears fell down her cheek as the process began to feel helpless._

"That sucks, Hook." Emma whispered, already turning away and heading back to her bed. She didn't want Hook to see her even more upset than he already had in the past months, even though he had taken a big step with her when he had made the decision to tell her.

Henry had suspected that Regina had killed Graham, right after he had died, but Emma had told him that the autopsy confirmed that he died naturally. But that had been before she believed in the curse, and something Hook had said had brought her back to that day.

It made Emma wonder, had Henry been right? Had Graham's death been intentional?

Emma heard her footsteps crossing the deck, blinking her eyes a few times to adjust to the bright light that the sun displayed. Almost everyone was on the deck already; Mary Margaret and David standing together on the opposite side of the Jolly Roger, Hook was manning the wheel, and Regina was pacing from the port to the starboard, wearing a worried expression. Mr. Gold was the only one missing, but he didn't usually make his way to the top when he didn't have to. He liked his privacy, and it was one luxury he got during the day, as long as he stayed off the deck.

Regina noticed her and stopped, tilting her head to the side as she rested her hands on her hips. "Well Miss Swan, I have to say I have seen you better."

Emma didn't need to be told that she looked like crap. She had barely slept all night, the subject of Graham, Hook, and Henry weighing on her mind until she thought she was going to scream. Regina raised an eyebrow at her, clearly expecting an answer. And Emma was quite willing to give her one. "I was up all night. Thinking about Graham and Henry." Emma figured that it would be better to skip telling her that Hook had weighed on her mind also, especially when her parents had turned around and were watching her.

Regina kept her curious look. "Graham? I didn't realize that you were still grieving over him."

"You didn't realize a lot of things, Regina. Henry once thought that you had something to do with his death, you know."  
Regina's face remained expressionless. "And?"

Mary Margaret walked over to Emma, resting her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Emma.."

Emma shook her head, stepping closer to Regina. Regina met her eyes, and then her shoulders slumped and she turned to the rail. "I don't think the time is appropriate, Miss Swan."

Emma didn't move. "I think the time is perfect."

"What exactly do you want to know?" Regina turned around, some type of pain spreading all over her face. "And why now?"

"How did Graham die?" Everyone fell silent, David walking over and joining his daughter and wife, eyes narrowed at Regina.

Regina looked away, out at the water as her voice faltered. "I killed him, is that what you want to know? He had outlived his use, after she showed up." Regina nodded at Emma, and then she let out a long sigh. "Had I imagined.."

Mary Margaret had a firm grip on Emma's arm, and David rested his arm around her shoulders. Emma had completely froze, trying to process exactly what had just happened. She remained very still, emotionless.

"Regina, I think that you should go now." Mary Margaret advised, but Emma suddenly flashed forward and grabbed the former Mayor's neck, debating whether she should toss her over the side or hold on long enough until she passed out. Mary Margaret gasped, and David muttered something under his breath before reaching out and grabbing his daughter's shoulder. "Emma, you don't want to do that."

"I have regretted killing him, Miss Swan." Regina choked, but Emma's grip only tightened and Regina became pale.

"Give me one reason. One reason why I shouldn't toss you over the side right now." Emma breathed, hatred clouding her blue-green eyes.

"No, Emma!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, her own hand reaching forward and wrapping itself around her arm. "Please don't do this!"

"You don't have it in you." Regina whispered, her hands pushing at Emma's to help herself free. Emma's eyes narrowed.

"Try me." Something inside Emma had froze, memories flooding through her mind. Graham coming down the steps, telling Regina that her son was okay. Graham standing on the other side of the bars, noting that Regina's drinks have more alcohol in them then people thought. The moment that he had given her his card when he had offered her the spot of deputy. Graham's disbelieving face when Emma had told him that she could feel his heart beat. And their last kiss, before he crumpled to the ground and no one had been able to revive him.

"Please, Emma." David tried, unsuccessfully, to pull her back.

"I will do this. I will kill you." Emma said. Her hands tightened around Regina's neck and many things happened at once. Mary Margaret let out a surprised cry, Regina gasped for breath, and Hook appeared by Regina's side. His hand went to Emma's cheek as he forced her to look into his blue eyes. "Lass, you don't want to do this. It's not worth it."

"You did. You spend three hundred years looking for Rumplestiltskin and you traveled out of your world to get your hands on him. " Emma told him, causing David to sigh.

"And I was wrong, wasn't I? Revenge isn't worth it, you only lose more than you gain." Hook said softly. "Nothing good comes from it."

Emma's grip began to loosen, but a tear streamed down her cheek. "She killed him! I.."

Hook nodded, gently moving his hand to Regina's neck and gently beginning to pry her finger off of Regina's neck. "I know. It takes over and you feel like that is the only thing you have, but it isn't. You have so much more, so much more to lose if you walk the path of revenge. I've been there." With Emma's fingers off her neck, Regina took her leave and Hook rested his hand on Emma's shoulder. "I wasted three hundred years seeking something out that wouldn't make me feel any better. When I shot Belle, it didn't make me any happier and it didn't bring her back. Just like it won't bring Graham back. It just leaves a cold feeling in your heart and a desire for more."

"How did you give it up? Belle is just fine and Gold is as happy as ever, doesn't it bother you? You spent three hundred years wanting his misery and it doesn't do a thing."

Emma felt Hook's warm breath as he leaned in closer. "I realized that I was wrong. That I had wasted three hundred years and had only accomplished losing myself." Hook's blue eyes bore into hers, suddenly extremely intense. "And you know who helped me realize that?"

Emma shook her head.

Hook tapped the bridge of her nose, leaning in so close that their arms touched. "You did, Emma Swan. I met you and I helped you and revenge didn't seem so important anymore." He sighed. "And then you left and it crushed me, and I wanted revenge more than ever before. But then I got here and I shot Belle and it did nothing! I went after the crocodile, but everything was much better when your heart isn't set on revenge. Succeeding changes you, it changes something inside of you. And if you ever trust me one something, trust me on this: It isn't worth it. It isn't worth carrying around the rest of your life and it surely isn't worth changing what people think of you."

Emma let his words sit in her head, and then her gaze flickered over to her parents. David had crossed his arms and had been staring at the two rather intently, while Mary Margaret looked relieved that Emma wasn't going to attack Regina any time soon. Emma met Hook's eyes again and then her lips brushed against his. Hook responded almost immediately, arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her as close as he could get her. David made a disapproving noise in the back of his throat but then he grunted, most likely because Mary Margaret had jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow. Emma smiled against Hook's lips and she only ended the kiss so that David wouldn't have any more reason to punch him again. Emma had way too little sleep to deal with the two if they ended up in a fight. Emma and Hook's forehead touched and the smile widened. "I trust you, Killian Jones. I think I was right about you."

"Great." David muttered, while Mary Margaret rolled her eyes at her husband.

Graham may be dead and a part of her would always be a part of her, but she couldn't dwell in the past. She had Killian, who she knew would make sure that Henry was returned safe and sound, and she had her family. No matter how weird their family tree was. She had a family who loved her, and from the look in Killian's eyes, a man that loved her too.

* * *

**Yes, I know technically Hook and Emma already touched on Milah before they began their journey to Neverland, but in this story, lets say they didn't. **

**For some reason, Captain Swan moments have begun to pop up in my brain a lot lightly, so I guess this is what you get. Disclaimer: I own nothing of**

** this, not a single thing. **

**NOTE: THIS WAS WRITTEN BEFORE SEASON 3 STARTED! I just found this in some of my papers..haha. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
